


Something so secure

by BizzaBoo



Series: Raging Fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Light Angst, Muggle Reader, Underage Drinking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: ”But she’s your best mate” Georges pointed out, returning Freds look with his own.”Ours to be precise brother dearest. And besides” he stated as he took a sip from his flask, ”I’m not the one who is going to end up marrying her.”The one where George realize how far they could go.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Series: Raging Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Something so secure

**Author's Note:**

> Here for my boy George! 
> 
> The first part in my little plan for a one shot series with George and Elise! But of course you can use your own name instead. 
> 
> There will be no real timeline to it, I'm just gonna post the ones I write with them here instead of scattering them around. But they will all go together.
> 
> Hope you all like it and as always, English is NOT my main languish so errors will occur.

To say that Elise was a force to be reckon with would be an understatement and no one knew that better than George.  
Blimey _do_ he know his girlfriend, the wild and crazy muggle girl he fell in love with, the girl who was as high spirited as a free bird but at the same time the most down to earth and honest person he knew. She was the ultimate extroverted introvert, a bit reserved if you didn’t know her but open like a book once you got through that shell of hers. It was thick, but bloody hell had it been worth it.

That was all in Georges mind as he watched the already pissed Slytherin girl raise her arms in victory after downing another shot, his sister and Lee laughing and hollering at her gestures.  
He knew he would be the one to take care of her, the one to make sure she got to bed safely and the one she would complain to in the morning when she woke up with _the worse hangover she has ever had_ , like every other time she decided to join in on the festivities.  
But he didn’t really mind if he was being completely honest. Between all the studying and Umbridge roaming around the castle making peoples life a living hell, she deserved some time to just let loose, especially since the pink toad had targeted her even more than the other students.  
Elise didn’t really fit into what the woman saw as a _Slytherin_ , even if everyone else understood completely why the witch was sorted into the house of snakes.  
Umbridge just couldn’t see past the muggle who tainting the great house name and therefore made it her purpose to make Elise life as miserable as possible just to ” _show those subordinate to the wizardly kind where they belonged_ ” as the face of evil putted it and with Dumbledore gone she could basically do whatever she wanted.  
The scars littering students hands and arms was evidence enough of the power she held over the school.

Elise arms held more carved in words than George would like to be reminded of, the foul words forever reminisced on her time at Umbridge mercy. That’s what you get for sticking up for what you believe is right. No matter what was thrown at her, she just refused to bend and George just knew that one day it would result in her death. That this stubbornness and the need to fix all the injustice would end up snapping her in half one day.

But as he stood there and watched what he believed was the love of his life dance away to another song blasting from the speakers in the Gryffindor common room, he let those thoughts wash away to let the moment bring him a sense of peace. She was okey, even after hours writing lines inside Umbridge office, she was _good_ and _happy_ and George couldn’t take that away from her, not now. Maybe not ever.

He raised his own glas and took a swing of it, feeling the need to drown the feeling that had settled in his stomach. As he did so, he felt an arm sling around his shoulders, making him spill the liquid down his chin. Scowling as his brother, George raised his arm to wipe away the alcohol but Fred only watched him with a grin.

”I do believe our pufferfish is gonna feel awfully low by the morning, don’t you dear brother” he said as he gestured towards Elise in the sea of Gryffindor students swinging their bodies around on the now open floor. They watched as she threw her head back in laughter as Seamus tried to dance, but it looked more like he had abnormally bad stomach ache. Her laughter stood out in the crowd, waving over the others like a melody in his ears and it made George smile.

”She is going to be so sick, think I’m gonna let you take this one” he joked with Fred.

The older twin snorted and looked at his brother in disbelief.

”Your lady, your problem. You knew what you where getting into mate.” He said plainly, giving his twin brother a look.

”But she’s _your_ best mate” Georges pointed out, returning Freds look with his own.

” _Ours_ to be precise brother dearest. And besides” he stated as he took a sip from his flask, ”I’m not the one who is going to end up marrying her.”

George, who had mirrored his twins action and was about to take his own swing from the glas in his hands choked on the liquid at his brothers words, making Fred burst out laughing as he dunked at the younger ones back to help him regain his composure.

”You can’t deny it, we all know it’s true. And so do you” Fred snickered.

It was true and no one could really be happier about it then Fred Weasley. He was the one who would get to keep both his brother and best friend by his side for as long as he lived, that really was nothing to complain about.

George and Elise really had been smitten by each other from day one. The twins taking in what they thought was a shy and scared first year under their second year wings, but they quickly did learn that Elise was not someone who needed saving, in any kind of form. George fell hard and by the time his third year rolled around he and Elise could be seen running from Filch hand in hand, their laughters echoing trough the school halls.

If George had been smitten, Fred had been struck. Never before had someone been able to keep up with the twins mischief but it was like she was made to be the third part of their plans. Albeit Lee was a good addition to the duo, he did not quite reach up to the level Elise did. She was just perfect for them in any sense of way.  
And it wasn’t like the pair made Fred feel like the third wheel, always leaving the more coupley things for behind closed doors for the most part. An occasional peck and hand holding between classes was the insight most people would get of their relationship. Their closest friends having witnessed far more than that, but mostly in the couples more intoxicated state. Fred taking the brunt of it for always needing to know where his two favorite people could have wandered of to do without him.

If you had asked George and Fred their first year at Hogwarts if they would ever consider to befriend someone from Slytherin they would have strongly said no. That they would never in a million years be associated with someone from that rivalry house. Oh how that would come to bite them in their arses.

George managed to get his breathing back to normal, but Fred had made the gears start turning in his head.

He did truly believe that she was the love of his life, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. But marriage, he had never given any deep thought about it, just fleeting dreams early on in their relationship. But the more he did think about it, the more obvious it became. _Of course_ was he going to marry that girl. There really was nothing else, no one else compared to her, to it.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, one that Fred noticed held quite a lot of emotions behind.

“You haven’t thought about it before, have you?” He asked gently, breaking George little trans.

George flustered a bit, a gentle blush tainting up his neck as warmth rose inside his body.

“Would be lying if I said that I haven’t” he grinned. “But it has always felt at a distance, feels like we’re still kids. Bloody hell _we are still just kids_ , but it’s all so different now with everything that is going on. Been a while since I gave it a thought if I’m being honest with you so your witty words caught me off guard” George answered and shoved at his brother.

Fred grinned back at his twin and raised his hands up in mock surrender “just putting the inevitable out there.”

They laughed together at the words.

“I wouldn’t mind” George confessed.

Fred snorted into his drink “bloody obvious that’s what it is” George just smiled at him.

A new song started playing and a few people started cheering before they sang along to the words.

The common room was so loud that it was a real enigma why Umbridge hadn’t barged in and put a stop to the whole ordeal yet. Students from different houses littered the area making it harder to make out any faces and they where nothing less than quiet as they shouted out the words.

Contrary to popular belief the famous twin brothers where not the partying kind but rather opted for a quiet night with the ones closes to them rather than being packed between sweating bodies. They often found themselves standing to the side, making jokes or drunken plans for new pranks.  
Usually their third part would stand with them, prodding and throwing comments to make others laugh, but once she got enough alcohol into her system she was of to new adventures and therefore leaving the twins to fend for themselves. Swooping in once in a while planting a wet kiss on George lips and another one on Freds cheek as she howled about how much she loved them before disappearing again, making the twins chuckle at theirs best mates antics. And tonight was no different.

As they two boys stood chattering between themselves Fred suddenly felt two hands drag at his arm, making him stumble a small step and as he did a wet kiss was planted quite noisily on his cheek making him scrunch up his nose.  
Her groggy feet moved before Fred had time to fully register her presence and a moment later she threw her arms around Georges neck before attacking him with her lips on his.  
George happily obliged, taking in the taste of his girlfriend mixed with the heartily smoke of the firewisky making him feel lofty.

“Oi lovebirds! There’s children present!” Fred shouted at them after a few moments, making Elise release Georges lips with a soft pop as she giggled and hugged the tall boy close, placing her head on his chest. Georges, who’s arms had circled his girlfriends frame, squeezed her tighter and gave his twin a daring look.  
The pair started swaying from side to side making Fred roll his eyes at them, but deep down his heart soared with fondness at their relationship, something he would never confess out loud.

“Having fun love?” Georges asked the girl but only getting more giggles as an answer making him shake his head. Blimey would tomorrow be a fun experience, George already forming a plan to bribe Fred or Lee to sneak som breakfast from the great hall up to the dorm in the morning so they wouldn’t have to bother leaving the bed. Assuming there is where they both would end up at this rate.

Elise reached up to plant another kiss to his lips, making Fred groan and turn to make his way towards Angelina who was seated in the opposite corner in the room.

  
As they once again parted George huffed out a laugh. “What was that for love?”

“Dance with me” Elise answered in a breathless whisper, looking up at him with such adoration that George could not say no.

As another up-beat song started George was quite proud to hear that he knew this one, making in a lot easier to make himself let loose with the girl who with determination in her canned steps led the way toward the middle of the room.

Once satisfied with the location she swiftly turned to Georges and once again threw her arms around his neck but this time she started to sway them around to the beat of the music. George placed his hands on either side of her hips and tried to match in her rhythm, one that did not follow music playing.  
But as they laughed and flayed around happily George would come to find that it was the least of his cares.

He watched happily as the girl in his arms sang along with every song, eyes half lidded by her intoxication and he could literally feel his heart skipping a beat. The love of his life. Pissed beyond comprehension she was but that did not take away from how strongly he felt for the young witch screaming lyrics into his face with a gleeful smile.

Bending down he placed his forehead agains hers, stoping her movements in the process as she focused her eyes in his.

“I love you” he mumbled for just her to hear.

Her unfocused eyes cleared for a second, sharpening enough to let him know that she was here with him in this moment.

He raised a hand a places it agains her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

As they stood there, absorbed in their own little bubble, all life problems disappeared. Grades was a distance worry, Umbridge could not touch them and the terrifying change in their world where miles away, the only thing that mattered was them.

Her hands came up to lay on his chest as he started to stroke the apple of her cheek with his thumb, his heart beating like a drum beneath her fingers as she stared to fist his jumper between them.

She had let her guard down fully for the first time in weeks in that moment and George could see how drained she was. How much she had longed for a moment alone with him so she could feel safe. With just one look they had said everything that had been needed to be said. She knew he got her.  
She hated being vulnerable but when it came to George, or even Fred for the matter, she had a harder time maintaining that hard-nosed persona.

The tempo around them changed but none of them responded to it, to lost to give a single care to what was going on around them.

Elise sluggishly blinked and mumbled something inaudible making George let out a chuckle.

”I think it is time to hit the sack, don’t ya?” He murmured back at her.

He led her past the corner Fred was seated at an informed his twin that they would turn in for the night, Fred taking one look at his best mate before nodding with a snort.

”If she gets sick on my bed I will hex you both” he informed mock sternly and Angelina whacked I’m in the shoulder for the comment, making Elise giggle loudly.

”Oi woman! What you do that for! I was only kidding!” He screeched as he tended to the area with an excessive pout, making Angelina roll her eyes at him with a secret smile tugging at her mouth.

George just shook his head at the two before bidding goodnight.

Up in the dorm George had a hard time changing his girl into a more proper nightwear, the nights festivities combined with fatigue having made her limbs turn into pudding.  
He gave up once he had gotten her out of her shirt and pants and into one of his old quidditch jumpers, leaving her legs bare. Once he had gotten her into the bed and under the covers he changed too and snuck down beside her. She instantly clambered on to him like a baby koala and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her making her hum in content.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the sound of music thumping softly in the background as he laid there and stroke at Elise arm. He was so certain that she had fallen asleep that he startled a bit when her soft voice pierces through the night.

”I love you” she was watching him again with those eyes that made him question just how much she had had to drink tonight.

He kissed her on the forehead and she once again closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

”Love of my life” she mumbled before her breathing evened out, falling asleep in mere seconds.  
The statement made George squeeze the girl even closer to himself, if possible. Tears burned behind his eyes, why he did not know. He blamed it on the alcohol and the stillness of the moment.

”Love of my life” he mumbled back a few seconds later.

In the morning they would wake up, Elise would complain about her head pounding and her stomach clenching in nausea. She would grumble about the colors of the jumper, stating that her green one was much more appealing but would still snuggle into the material of the too big clothing when she thought no one was watching. She would try to pick a fight with Fred when he started to tease her about her late night antics and Lee would sit on his bed in the background and just laugh at them as they did, knowing full well that even if Elise was hungover as hell, she would never loose an argument.  
George would just hold her tight as they did, thanking the lucky stars for everything he was holding onto at the moment.

Fred was right, there really was no way of denying it.

_He would marry this girl._


End file.
